


Engravings

by jeritoodles



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, eek i’m bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles
Summary: Shiv makes an announcement at lunch, but Roman and Gerri have one too.okay i suck at summaries 😔
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy, Naomi Pierce/Kendall Roy, Siobhan "Shiv" Roy/Tom Wambsgans, Willa Ferreyra/Connor Roy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Engravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerrikillallmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerrikillallmen/gifts).



> hiya, this is my first Roman/Gerri fic 🥺 i hope you like it

Total peace. Being interim CEO for Waystar Royco did not allow Gerri a lot of time for peace. She lay in the bed with Roman strewn atop her, his face buried in her neck, her fingers carding through his hair and at that moment- she was at peace. Roman and Gerri had been married for almost a year, but in secret, so waking up next to her husband wasn’t something she was allowed to do often. Gerri sighed, for she had come to realize that she was only ever truly at peace with Roman right there with her. Gerri took a deep breath trying to savor the moment, knowing that in a few short hours, her life would go back to being chaotic, having to deal with the rest of the Roy family. Gerri picked up her phone looking at the time; 10:45 am. 

“Roman, we’ve gotta get up. Lunch is at Shiv’s place at 12.” Gerri’s mouth said to get up, but her arms wrapped themselves around the younger man, holding him closer to her. Roman grumbled in the side of her neck, the vibrations sending a chill down her spine. 

“I don’t see why we have to go. What could be so important that we have to have brunch on a Sunday? We spend the whole fucking week together. Sundays are the only days off we get. You’d think we’d be fucking sick of seeing each other. I know I am. There are plenty of other things I could be doing today- you included- but instead, I have to go sit through lunch with a family full of assholes,” Roman complained, sitting up next to Gerri in the bed. Gerri rolled her eyes, stretching her body as she listened to him rant. He did have a point, but she couldn’t let him know that, or else she wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

“I know, Rome, but Shiv said she had an announcement. So it must be important,” she reasoned, climbing out of bed, doing another quick stretch. Roman stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom muttering curses under his breath. Gerri subconsciously picked up her wedding ring from the bedside table, slipping it onto her finger before joining Roman in the bathroom. Roman took a shower while Gerri brushed her teeth and washed her face. Gerri was applying the last bit of her makeup as Roman was getting out of the shower and drying off. 

“You’re wearing your ring today? Are- are we doing this?” Gerri could tell he was both anxious and excited about approaching the situation, his eyes going wide. 

“I wasn’t planning on it since we haven’t talked about it. I was just gonna take it off before we got in the house. I mean, do you want to do it?” 

“Can I think on it?” 

“Of course. I’ve gotta be at Shiv’s before you do so I’m going to go ahead, get dressed,  
and leave,” Gerri told him, kissing him on the temple before whisking out of their bathroom. 

— 

As the car pulled up in front of Shiv’s apartment, Gerri’s phone rang, her eldest daughter the one to call. 

“Yes, Gianna?” Gerri answered, climbing out of the car, taking off her ring and sliding it into her pocket. 

“Mom, Bailey is coming over for lunch and wants a fried pb and j like you used to make. Can you come over and make it?” Gianna asked while Gerri was being let in to Shiv’s. 

“Sorry honey as much as I would love to be there with you and your sister, I have to be at Shiv’s for lunch today. I’ll text you the instructions for it.” 

“Okay thanks mom! Tell Shiv I said hello.” 

“Will do, Gia. Call me later. Bye.” She gave her daughter kisses through the phone, hanging up afterwards. She made her way through the apartment, coming into the dining room where Shiv, Tom, Greg, Kendall, Connor, Willa, and Logan were waiting. She was not expecting Logan since he was supposed to be on house arrest, but she figured he was able to cheat the system. 

“GERRI ALERT!” Tom yelled as he always did when she entered a room. She rolled her eyes, greeting everyone and sitting down at the table. 

“Logan, nice to see you,” Gerri said with a forced smile. 

“You as well, Gerri. I hear you are keeping my company from falling apart since I am not able to,” he flashed a look towards Kendall, “thank you.” Gerri was shocked at the gratitude. Logan wasn’t the type to say thank you, so she considered herself lucky. She was about to respond when Roman came into the dining room. 

“HEY HEY MOTHERFUCKERS!” 

“Romulus!” Logan barked, Roman sitting next to Gerri immediately. Gerri slyly grabbed his hand under the table giving it a gentle squeeze. An awkward silence fell over the table, everyone just looking at each other. 

“Well, now that everyone is here. I guess I can make my announcement,” Shiv said breaking the silence. All the attention was on her as she stood up. 

“Tom and I are pregnant,” Shiv announced with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Gerri made a note to ask her about that at a later time. Everyone muttered their congratulations and Shiv sat back down. 

“This is wonderful. Connor and Willa are married, Kendall and Naomi are reconciling and getting back together, Siobhan and Tom are having a baby… Romulus, of course you are the only one to disappoint me.” Logan said, staring Roman in the eyes. 

“Actually, Dad,” Roman started, and Gerri felt panic rising within her. They were definitely doing this. He took Gerri’s hand and lifted it up, “Gerri and I are married.” There was a moment of silence as Gerri’s face gave nothing away before the table erupted with laughter. 

“Very funny Roman. Gerri hates you.” Greg laughed, making everyone laugh harder. 

“I’m fucking serious! Why don’t you all believe me?!” 

“If you all are ‘married’ where is your ring?” Shiv taunted once everyone’s laughing subsided. Roman held up a finger, digging into his pocket and pulling out his ring. 

“Oh you carry a fake ring around!” Tom hollered, making everyone laugh again. Roman angrily flung the ring across the table.

“Look at the fucking engravment,” he snarled. Connor picked up the ring, looking at the inside engravement. 

“GKR…” he read aloud. 

“Gerri Kellmen-Roy.” Roman said plainly. 

“Roman, that’s a little creepy that you carry a ring with Gerri’s initials -minus the Roy- in it.” Kendall worriedly stated. 

“It’s not if we’re married, dipshit!” 

“But you aren’t! Gerri hasn’t even said anything!” Shiv pointed out. Gerri took a deep breath, taking her ring out of her pocket and handing it to Shiv. 

“Oh shit…” Shiv muttered as she looked at the RR that was engraved on the inside of the diamond ring. Tom took it from her, trying to see for himself. 

“RR… Roman Roy.” 

“Holy fuck.” 

“What the fuck.” 

“Duuuude.” 

“You all are actually married? For how long?” Kendall asked. 

“A year.” Gerri answered, taking her ring back and putting it on, Roman doing the same. 

“Oh fuck off!” Logan bellowed, still in disbelief. 

“We’re not fucking kidding, Dad!” Roman shouted angrily. 

“Calm down, Rome. We don’t have to prove anything to him. I’m going home.” Gerri dismissed herself, standing up. Roman stood up next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her goodbye. The table went silent. 

“See you at home.” Roman said, releasing her. She gave him a half smile, walking away from the table, throwing a middle finger over her shoulder. 

“Told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> eek 😬 fanks for reading


End file.
